In the prior art, as functions that have beneficial effects for reducing the shake of a digital camera, there are known: a function of increasing the sensitivity of the digital camera (high speed shutter); a function of selecting, from images captured in sequence, the best image in which the shake is least (see Patent Reference #1); a function of performing shake correction processing electronically (see Patent Reference #2); and so on.    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-209484;    Patent Reference #2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-205806.